User talk:Regaliorum
* First of all: welcome! Welcome to every new user and welcome to those who already live here quite some time!! * I'm Yuri Medvedev and this is my talkpage. If you have to say something - formal or personal - you can do that here. * If you have any questions, you can ask them here or address them to King Dimitri I * For older messages, see the archive Private chattering You now see why I don't like party politics too much? My pleasure lies in the rest I find here. But you did a good thing in the court case, I think. Strange how Pierius is already bragging around, but still, you made a good decision. If it wasn't for the trias pol., you could stay Judge :) 19:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Enjoy the holidays! How how how! Have a great time and I wish you the best of luck for 2010! 11:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! And a happy new year with a lot of joy, friendship and of course healthiness . --Bucurestean 12:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Asking for something Can you make it that Younger Communications, Inc. has its offices on 7 Newhaven Avenue in Abby Springs? --Brenda Young 00:58, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. All the html-coding is a little confusing, isn't it? 11:23, December 27, 2009 (UTC) More Locations Please And Yes, I have troubles with the HTHL or whatever coding. And please put that 5 Museum Avenue is occupied by Brenda Young (aka: me), and that 9 and 11 Shopping Avenues are Asian Publishers bookstores and printing offices respectively. And please have 10 Northern Abby Avenue to become a Digest printing office (it operates all over Lovia). --Brenda Young 02:35, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey Joeri! It's a long time since I last saw you!! M. Van Gent 13:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :He is called yuri here Pierlot McCrooke 13:17, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't know that. Should I change my name as well? M. Van Gent 13:17, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Nothing wrong with that Pierlot McCrooke 13:18, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Joeri, Yuri, doesn't matter. It indeed is already a while since we spoke. Tell me, what good winds brought you here? And no, you don't have to change your name, but you can 13:19, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Wel, eum. Alyssa asked me to come by. Wel, she asked me almost a month ago I think. That's why I'm here M. Van Gent 13:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Alyssa? She didn't tell me but I totally agree! Welcome to Lovia! 13:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Why would she tell you? :D rofl. Is there anything particular about this wiki, beside the fact I'll have to do it in English? M. Van Gent 13:24, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Not really, just ask me if you should doubt about anything 13:33, December 28, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for your message :) I am editing away at articles that need cleaning up so that I can get my voting rights, then maybe suggest a few things to contribute :) Lily x ::Yuri, could you check this out? -- 13:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::The name rings a bell... I'll investigate this comedy a little further. If you could give me any details you might already know? 13:56, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::He is all but a East German socialist! He owns this big company and is trying to get MOTC candidates on his side to privatize the Federal Police. Why? To get his own security men a new job... -- 13:57, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::He is just trying to create a chaos. Keep it cool, don't let him carry you away. 14:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay. You know, I am no good at this. My style is the gentle one, the one in which reason and a feeling of common humanity end all battles. Could you handle the matter, Yuri? -- 14:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm in a rather cynical mood so I guess I'm up to it. 14:07, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Okay. How come, so cynical? Is it the pre-exam stress that is killing you, my friend? -- 14:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Certainly, amongst other forms of rather unpleasant conditions. 14:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Joeri, since you're the only one around, could I ask you something? I was planning to join the Liberal Democrats as I'm quite liberal (in the continental sense of the word). An entrepeneur fighting for women's rights; sounds rather liberal to me. But I don't "align" with the LibDems, seeing their viewpoints. Except for one vote for my friend Alyssa, who'd you think should I vote for? Being a socially-engaged liberal? M. Van Gent 14:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :There is this new guy, he his 'afro-lovian' who respects democracy and liberal freedoms. Try Harold Freeman. Besides that you could also vote for Arthur Jefferson. 14:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll look into them :). I suppose your the premier candidate? M. Van Gent 14:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I am in pole position for now :-) 14:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nice, I just saw so. A coalition with Censuree, éh? Who would have thought that would work M. Van Gent 14:56, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Her party only counted one member when we fused (herself). But she seems to be rather popular. 15:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Why did you ban user Dietrich? --Brenda Young 16:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :He didnt agree with the Kings elite Pierlot McCrooke 17:11, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Because he is officially under suspicion of being a sock puppet. The site administration will make this over to the central wiki authorities to further investigate the case. Someone is trying to manipulate the outcome of the elections by creating chaos and using multiple users. 17:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I send a mail Pierlot McCrooke 17:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sir Yuri, the monarchy has no more use, I believe. Lovia is supposed to be democratic, how about we start by creating a presidency and removing the monarchy. We can be a little bit more like the US. Please don't ban me for this opnion. --Brenda Young 17:20, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :We do not ban people for their opinions! Just respect fair elections and the voting in congres, thát is democracy. You can be against the king, you can have a party that is against the king, but you can not create fake users that found fascist parties to destabilize the political landscape and accuse people like me of 'not being democratic'!! 17:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Why do you think he is a sockpuppet? Pierlot McCrooke 17:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Anyone who would gain by destabilizing the political climate and thus influence the elections. You are nit lifted above suspicion, but a lot of people aren't. If it isn't you, you shouldn't be afraid. 17:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sir, I am not a sockpuppet! Plus, I'm not sore about what will happen to your position in the election. --Brenda Young 17:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry if I said you were, but I didn't (did I?). My position in the election isn't that important, that's what democracy is about: letting the people vote. If I don't become Prime Minister than I'll fulfill the role of pain-in-the-ass-opposition with as much joy as I would have had as PM. 17:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sir, your still prime minister, at least until the full results come out. Also, why should you remain a administrator after losing the election? That should also be part of the Lovian voting process. --Brenda Young 17:55, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Ohohoho, it would be so much easier if: : Voting ballots would be anonymous : Results would be published after the voting is over Maybe the voting system is ready for a change --Lars 18:20, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :@Brenda: I don't think that administrator rights can be taken away. Also, if the administration becomes integrated into Lovian politics, then what position would the central wiki management get? :@Lars: I already thought about that but what system can we use?? We could do it outside the wiki, but who will see to it that the elections are fair then? : 10:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) -- Ik word dit zoooo moe... 14:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ach, het geeft een bezigheid 14:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::You are not alone, Monty. Where are the good times when politicians and wannabees wrote bills on alcohol consumption and smoking bans? I thought we were doing politics back then, but I suppose this fancy extremism is the new way. If it is, I shall be the new Lars Washington: spending time on what is still left of society: intelligent culture and gentle human contact. -- 14:26, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I get it, left society hum? Seems like you are getting a little extremist yourself there... 14:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh no, certainly not. I think you misinterpreted my words, Yuri. I was just making clear how melancholy has bit me . I hope it is okay I deleted Mr. Honecker's blogs, as they were the source of his intimidation? -- 14:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::I was actually hoping he would have done so himself, but he didn't. I think I understood you quite well, I just like puns on certain directions in which to go. If someone asks me the way I always tend to say 'left is good' X-) 14:34, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh yes, Dimitri told me about that . When is your first exam, Yuri? Or have you already had your first? -- 14:36, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Friday would be the first one. Communication Sciences or whatever it is called in English. 14:37, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::"Communication studies" indeed. Sounds interesting. Is it? -- 14:39, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. A whole bunch of theories, of which most are rather useless. Occasionally there is a funny one, like a 'scientist' stating that not the message but the medium is more determining for the reaction of the recipient. 14:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::O o o, I know who you are talking about! I heard of that thesis! Uhmm, who was it! Darn, I cannot recall. -- 14:45, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Most people know it, even more accept it. But it was countered seriously when Thomas Kuhn proposed his 'paradigm shifts'. Way to go Thomas! 14:48, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not the person I was thinking of. Be it what it is, I am not entirely up to date! -- 14:51, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::I just keep spawning names and theories, when I get warmed up I go in overdrive rather easily. Sorry for that 14:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That is okay, Yuri. Well, any human being will cast about in a moment of stress. -- 14:54, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::True (and in fact falsifiable) 15:01, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Fear the Cabal! The Lovian "elite or cabal" is supporting the Anti-Fascist League, established by Ms. Red, a member of the cabal and a candiate running for the congress. Two other members of the cabal the Prime Minister and Mr. Jefferson also signed to this league. Parties including the Lovian Democratic Party, the Clear party, and the Lovian Communist Party are clearly threatened by this "league". --Brenda Young 15:07, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Not true! The League only opposes to fascist and/or discriminating organizations. The Lovian Democratic Party and the LCP never even were at risk! Clear reformed itself so we can leave them for what they are too. 15:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppetry Do you also think Brenda is a sockpuppet of Pierius? Pierlot McCrooke 15:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Never crossed my mind, do you? 15:23, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::On some other wiki Brenda is ALWAYS listening to Pierius Pierlot McCrooke 15:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::This is totally false. I am not a sockpuppet. Yes I listen to Pierius, but I also have a mind of my own. Why would you say that of a girl! --Brenda Young 15:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Please stay calm. You should mail to the central wiki, Pierlot. They will tell you the answer. 15:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Sir I would love it if you seperate administration from the government. Administration should be an elected office, not one inherited by birthright. The Cabal does not support this because THEY are administrators. Prime Minister, you, as a Cabal member, is also a administrator. Please propose a law to seperate this! --Brenda Young 14:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I understand your frustration. When there is a new congress elected then YOU could propose a law on this, okay? Even if you don't seat in congress you can still propose laws. If it is a good one, I might vote for it. 14:15, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I propose it Pierlot McCrooke 14:18, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Good, I am not promising my support but if it is a good one I will certainly think about it. 14:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Youre really working on our nation Pierlot McCrooke 12:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I should be studying but I'm not in the mood for it. 12:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Off topic:Pierius is a bad user he never does anything good i Have bad remarks on my talk page at Germanain Empire Wikia Pierlot McCrooke 12:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, they also blocked you and Dimi I noticed. Funny, just let them fool around. 12:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok. Pierius constantly says tha t you and the other so-called 'finks' are too mild for me Pierlot McCrooke 12:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::We have to be patient sometimes, but you do good work 12:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes i do good work. i actually do something good Pierlot McCrooke 12:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'll be off now, without studying no results 12:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Just say that a dog ate your stdy work Pierlot McCrooke 12:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Haha, I was talking about a university exam! No dog could eat 529 pages! 12:48, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::O really? Sounds like a challenge. --Bucurestean 15:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Pierius cals me a ******* Could you please block Pierius Magnus longer? He is spreading anti-me propaganda Pierlot McCrooke 16:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : Freedom of speech... however I don't believe he should call you names or anything like that. But he may not be blocked on Wikination for things he's doing somewhere else. --Bucurestean 16:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed. Otherwise we should have blocked you a year ago for calling us names on various wikis like nl.spoorwegen, nl.teletubbies etc. --OuWTB 16:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: Or fictievelanden... ;) --Bucurestean 16:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::: That is long ago. Just say to Pierius that he should ignore wikination. No man wants him here. Even i edit better than him. This is because i am now good again Pierlot McCrooke 16:50, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Why don't you say it him yourself, if you're that good? --Bucurestean 16:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Because pierius will say bad things against me Pierlot McCrooke 17:24, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Wat 'n wereldse argumentatie zeg! :P --OuWTB 17:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :You should just ignore what he says on other wikis and if he should make that mistake here (or while he resides here) we will take new measures. 09:04, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Pierius now says i have higher support by Interpol Pierlot McCrooke 13:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Interpol? I don't get him, he blocked you and yet he keeps sending irritating messages. I'll go in and have a talk, do you have a link? Perhaps I can bring in the CIA too, or the KGB or SIS 13:34, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Here I think this man should get a ban on talking about wikination. Pierlot McCrooke 13:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'll try to talk some sense into him as soon as I finished my watch list here. 13:37, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Film Festival I would like you to head the jury of the Malipa Cinema Festival as you are the major of Newhaven and the governor of Kings. What do you say? I will also ask Lars Washington and myself. 09:30, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I feel honored. 11:51, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Exams How are they going, my friend William? I saw Inge today at the U.F.O. in Ghent, with Ruben (I was on my way to the library op 't zuid). He had just had law. How are yours? 13:05, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty though, that's for sure. I did my best and we'll see. I tend to recall best those parts I actually agree with 13:07, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Very little then? 13:09, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Please do these discussions via mail Pierlot McCrooke 13:11, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, Dimi, you heard it! If you want to get something out of me you'll have to mail me. 13:13, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Pierlot, please shut up . We're just chattering, in English. There's nothing wrong about that. 13:14, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::These discsussions are too private for this wikia Pierlot McCrooke 13:15, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Too private? Hahaha. 13:17, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Please guys. Dimi, we will have a nice chat some other time. 13:18, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Reform proposal Yuri, what about publishing our "vineyard" reform plans? The competition is catching up. They have a hell of a campaign: strong, colorful and full of energy! Fine with us, of course, but I do suppose we would like to win these elections. So, should we not consider publishing the plans? Or at least giving some clues about our will to reform the political landscape? -- 18:45, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :No party can push through a reform proposal without the support of others. It is of no use to make hard claims now; we said we support a reform and it is my opinion we should work together with the other MOTC after the elections. In Lovia, the center of political decisions lies with Congress, not the parties. If you have any detailed ideas for the reform you should post them at Cassiopeia. 12:28, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I wasn't hoping to push anything, Yuri, nor did I plan to claim anything at all. What you say about Congress is right. However, there is no harm in anticipating: we (you for certain) will be in Congress soon, if all goes well, and the Lovians are eager to know what we will stand for. Is it not their right to be aware of the reforms we will propose? Also, it might give the Lovians a better image (a more accurate image, I mean) of what the Progressive Democrats stand for. As a way of showing we have no elitist platform, nor a conservative base. Do you understand what I am desperately trying to point out? -- 09:57, January 19, 2010 (UTC) New jury member Lars left the jury of the Malipa Cinema Festival because he worked on that Lovian movie. He probably thought it could affect its integrity. Do you have any idea who could join us? I'd like to have a full jury. 09:04, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Andy McCandless, Martha Van Ghent, Alexandru...? Just making some suggestions. 09:06, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Not easy. If you really want a third person in the jury we can launch a message. 10:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Excuse You'll probably find this message a strange one, but hereby I would like to apologize. It's about several statements I've done during and before the elections, things I certainly should not have said, because I was angry and really into this struggle of the elections (for example concerning the fall of the coalition, etc). Sometimes on the internet I can be quite impulsive, maybe because talking to others on sites like these is so impersonal, I don't know. And I never count to 10 btw ... but I do recognize my mistakes this time. So, in case you don't believe me I'll repeat it again (pleonasme&contaminatie? ): I apologize, to you, the PD and everyone else I've mentioned in a negative context. --Bucurestean 13:07, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :No harm done. You were rather nice compared to the 'mud campaigning' in the U.S. 13:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your donation! It will be well spent. -- 15:01, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Prime Minister Congratulations with your victory! Being chosen for the second time in row does mean something special, namely that your work is more than appreciated here. You've got the opportunity to prove again that you're the right person for this function! Take this chance and make this a wonderful year for Lovia. We believe you can accomplish that. Speaking in name of the LD (as it seems that Harold's absent), --Bucurestean 17:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Elected! Congratulations, Mr. Medvedev! You are elected to the 2010 Congress. In relation to your election as Prime Minister, we should have a talk about the composition of the new government. Please contact me at some time, perhaps by e-mail. For more information and statistics of the election results: Forum:The Pub. 07:27, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I think the composition of cabinet should be discussed publicly Pierlot McCrooke 10:26, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Frightening... --Lars Washington 11:07, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::In fact I would have to list all departments we will have and place a name next to them. The king will then evaluate, give some feedback and if necessary I will make some changes. It's as simple as that. The final proposal will be accepted (and thus publicized). If you'd like to see rejected lists I have no trouble in making them public too. 11:20, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Government Will you be publishing the government composition, Yuri? Tomorrow is inauguration, as you know. Check your e-mail first, please. 09:05, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yuri? Pierlot McCrooke 07:53, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Please calm down people. Today (01/02) is inauguration and so today the government composition will be published. 11:51, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I feel you could better give T&L to someone else. Donia is not very suitabled i think, such an man promoting our nation? He has caused too much problems in our nation Pierlot McCrooke 15:57, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Luckily for all of us the composition of government isn't based on what I or anyone else feels. I used the election results (personal and party-bound) as a basis when making that list. 16:05, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think this could be disaster for Lovia Pierlot McCrooke 16:10, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Wait and see Lotje. Do not judge to soon please! Dr. Magnus 16:37, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Part of the government Congratulations, dear Member of the Congress! Not only were you democratically elected to Congress, you were also appointed Federal Secretary by our Prime Minister . It can be quite overwhelming, having so many high-profile jobs, I know. Take your time to discover the possibilities of your Department, and feel free to ask whatever pops up in your mind. In the meanwhile I propose that you and your colleagues focus on our legislative branch. Lovia needs reform, and also voted for reform, legal reform. That is this government's basic duty! If we work on this tough issue first, progress will soon come our way. Thanks a lot for this wonderful engagement and congratulations with your new job! 08:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Medve, k'ben door alle vakken door!!! :D Onvoorstelbaar. 07:31, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Proficiat d'rmee è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:15, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Congratulations --Lars Washington 10:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) hmmmm what could a chairmen of adoha do???? anyway i don't want the unifed church in my town so how can i get them out? I know our town is a resort place so i think putting a church in the middle of things is stupid. As the chairmen can i just get them out of my town or what do i do??? Crystalbeastdeck09 17:09, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :I suggest you first go and talk to whomever placed in there. If that doesn't work you can always try to do it the hard way (read: trough court). 08:07, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Aesopos has already Moved it to Sofasi Pierlot McCrooke 11:20, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::In fact you infringe the ULC's rights by removing them "just because you don't like them". I will not make a trouble of it, as the one who wrote these articles, but you should think this over. 13:06, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Sir Hello, I am Katherine Calathriner, the second-richest person on the planet, richest in Lovia, and also the great "socialite" mongul. I hope to work with a fellow billionarie. --Catherine 17:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Mmmmmmmmh ? or just pretending? --Lars Washington 17:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol M. Van Gent 18:06, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I hope you donate fortunes to charity if you have that amount of money. 08:02, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Trouble concerning page I wanted to remove a capital from a name of a page, but that wouldn' work because by chancing capital into a normal letter you don't really change the name, so now the page is called otherwise can you change it back please, without a capital W Thanks a lot Jon Johnson 10:27, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind, seems that the capital can't be removed at all, btw can I join your Political Party? Jon Johnson 10:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure you can . You might be able to remove the capital by calling the page .www or 'www... ' or something alike. 10:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks a lot, where can I join? Jon Johnson 12:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just add your name to the list of members. 13:36, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hi Yuri . How have you been? Have you btw heard how Inge has done at Uni? I haven't heard him due to my absence... 08:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes sure, four out of ten were (more or less) a success. I've been rather okay, but there have been some 'complications'. I'll tell you about those later on. 08:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Alright. Pity for Inge, btw. I'll perhaps ring you next week, cause me and Inge were planning on doing something Thursday evening. 08:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, every thursday to Film Plateau, right? Only next week (25/02) he would like to go see Capitalism A Love Story. COMAC is showing it @Blandijn. Interested? 08:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::COMAC . Why isn't that much of a surprise :p. Yeah, that's alright for me. I suppose one of my COMAC Blandina friends would have asked me to come anyway! 08:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I just wonder were they got their copy. Do you think they are 'legally justified' to show it? 08:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I dunno. Should we call up SABAM? Btw, I'm off. See ya. 08:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Nope, long live copyleft! 08:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Is the movie in the Blandijn? 11:27, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yep, I don't know were exactly though. You will have to ask Inge about that. I believe the entrance fee is 1€. 11:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Just like last time, when we saw "Die Welle", right. If it's Blandijn, I'll find my way easily . 11:30, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I hope the film starts with a 'it is prohibited to show this movie to a large public, in schools, etc.' Always my favorite part! Together with 'you don't steal handbags'. 11:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Lol. 11:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Writing material and highly corrosive acid Need a book cover? 13:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, use black and white, chess pieces (preferably the kings) and some other things that seems fit. 13:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly what I was planning to do . Please add the book to the THP page, afterwards. 13:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, but only when I'm finished. 13:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Please Please move to AArtswoud Pierlot McCrooke 14:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :?? What on earht are you talking about ?? 15:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::A yuri irritate joke perhaps? Pierlot McCrooke 15:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I just don't get what you mean. Why AArtswoud? Is it something like 'Yankee go home'? 15:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Look AArtswoud upp on wikipedia Pierlot McCrooke 15:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Seems a rather quite place. A bit like our Belgian Peuti. And why exactly should I move there? I like it here you know. 15:42, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Umm i was looking at white King/Black king and you mention republicans i didn't know if you ment me, Yes i'm friends with pierus but i don't do anything wrong around here and i don't insult the king so... anyway just wondering what you ment Crystalbeastdeck09 15:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm speaking of movements in general. Only Brenda Young and Dietrich Honecker are mentioned directly because I'm replying to her. I never meant to accuse you personally, so sorry if it seemed that way. When I mention republicans I refer to its original meaning: anti-monarchy. 15:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Umm okay anyway as i was taking to Coupaohla when are we gonna make the "small olmypics" and we need templates for San marion greenland and suchCrystalbeastdeck09 15:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Like little flags of those countries you mean? 17:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay i read the "sandpit" and for the last time I don't do anything wrong! Read the LCRP page there is nothing wrong.Marcus Villanova 22:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :About the sandpit, I don't judge. It is just that from where I sit you are part of a (general and loosely interconnected) subversive movement. Nothing wrong with that. I never said that any of those tendencies was/is better than another. That is exactly why I putted 'mine' on the bottom. 07:24, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ads could you please check out my new 'ads' in ltv, can't seem to understand why it doesn't move! Click on the item and it does! Could you check it out please Jon Johnson 19:03, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'll do my very best. I always tend to say: let the problem explain itself! 07:57, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Fixed it. It seems that .gif-files wont work if you add a pixelation to it. They just freeze on the first frame. If it's too big now, you'll have to upload a smaller version. By the way: I admire your enthusiasm. 08:09, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::The gif-ads are quite a good idea! 08:37, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks to solve the problem . I also think it is a good idea, maybe more of them should be placed Jon Johnson 16:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Adoha Election From the chairmen of Adoha, Hello im Marcus Villanova 22:32, February 24, 2010 (UTC) the mayor/Chairmen of Adoha and would like to tell you that on Febuary 24th - March 3rd people who own a home in Adoha can vote for the New Adoha Chairmen. Please vote on Adoha's Talk page the election will be between I Marcus Villanova 22:32, February 24, 2010 (UTC) and John Couplaohla. Thanks, from Marcus Villanova 22:32, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Just leting you know I am a registered Dem in the Sates. and do like the parties platform just because i'm friends with Donia means i'm bad any way thanks.Marcus Villanova 22:42, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Blandino Will you be there tonight round 7 PM? 11:35, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Just give me a time and place. I'll be there. 11:44, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Me and Inge'll be there at 6.45, probably. That's when my class (History and typology of the Germanic languages) is over. So, that'll be at the stairs of the Blandijn. You know . 13:21, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Creative I've started with your campaign, and soon I'll give you the plans, by doing this you can maybe change some things you don't really like... Jon Johnson 14:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, great. I really am looking forward to the result. 14:49, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Question- *Am i a member of the PD yet. * When is the next census *Since you good with logos can you make me a small logo of my Lovian Republicans logo. (P.S. I won't make a new party but my new sig will be a small of the LR and a little PD logo showing that i am of two parties) *and is the IGP rasict because there logo is similar to the Aryan Nation sort of thing. okay so bye Marcus Villanova 22:41, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, you are a full member of the PD until you choose to leave, are suspended of membership for doing something naughty or become inactive on this wiki. Anyway, I will make your logo and yes, the IGP has (or at least had) fascist sympathies. 12:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::A question, do you just want the logo to be smaller? In that case I don't have to make a new one, you could just change its pixelation. 12:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC)